


Malibu

by Funfactskiddos1705



Series: New Light [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funfactskiddos1705/pseuds/Funfactskiddos1705
Summary: Second work of ‘New Light’ series, Spencer and Derek go on a trip to Malibu to teach, but the team still doesn’t know that they are together
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: New Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135397
Kudos: 6





	Malibu

Spencer Reid, for no matter who you asked, was in fact, a tall, lanky, gaunt, introverted, nerd of a man who would rather spend his Friday nights curled up with a good book and cup of sugared coffee, opposed to clubbing and drinking like most people *cough cough* Derek Morgan, would. It was rather agreed upon throughout the ranks that Spencer gave off the professor vibe, which was no surprise since he could be found subsequently on his off days lecturing at the local colleges. Teaching was one of the young doctors many passions, embracing youth with knowledge, that were of course willing to learn.

So, being stated previously, when Spencer was told that he was going to be guest lecturing for the BAU in Malibu, no body seemed to bat an eye. He was always the bureaus first option, and ever since Stayer University, they always made sure that someone accompanied Spencer. Since it was well known that he never had any normal fans. 

This left them with a variety of options, now I didn't say good options, but options. Rossi, who had accompanied him at Stayer University was away on "business" in Jamestown, which is odd since that's one of the highest concentrations of tobacco in the industry. 

Hotch was spending the weekend with Jack, and who could blame him, the little guy was too cute to say no to, also, do you really think Hotch was the best example to show what your life would be like to join the BAU? "Join the BAU they said, it'll be fun they said. You're ex wife won't die they said," and so on and so forth. 

JJ and Emily were on a Sin-to-Win weekend, with Henry staying over with Will's parents. Will wasn't invited, something about girls only. Whatever it was, they would surely come back hung over. 

Penelope didn't do crowds. Or public speaking. Or people. Or you know what, she didn't do anything that might get her hurt, so she just played sick. She called in coughing literally 20 minutes prior, like she always did before something like this, and then binge watched Queer Eye. She wasn't even an option that they considered because of her habitual behaviors. 

This left Derek Morgan, which Spencer wasn't complaining about, who had been boarding with him on and off for around two months now, their relationship still a secret. This was a mutual agreement, they didn't want the team to pry into their lives, and knowing them they would want to know everything... everything. They wanted the honeymoon bliss to stay as long as possible, and if that meant sneaking kisses in the break room, taking separate cars to work and holding pinkies under the briefing table, so be it. 

Derek though would stand to oppose him in every sense of the word. Where as Spencer would lecture and speak on behalf of the BAU, trying to get avid minds engaged and interested in the field, Derek would be to busy surveying the many faces. After al;, many called the duo the brains and brawn of the team, and whilst they weren't wrong, there was still left to be desired. Derek did after all hold an honor degree in law, not even to mention that he is the best on the team when it came to explosives, being on bomb squad, and crimes pertaining to obsessions. Spencer, throughout the years, has grown more into himself, and more confident into his acts. Though, he would rather talk down an UnSub, he has been known to use brutal violence when there was nothing but brute left. They were as different as day and night, which the team often teased them about, wondering how they were so close, yet maybe that's what brought them together. Maybe that contrast of physical and mental strength is what these students need. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun, almost like a bright and early 'fuck you' at 5:31 am, illuminated the room with all of it's glory, it's beams showing through the window that Spencer just refused to close to curtains to, so Derek woke up with a blinding light in his face. Now, granted, they had set their alarm for eight so they could be dressed and ready and eat breakfast, all that fun stuff, and still have time to wait at the airport, since the bureau was too cheap to fly them in the jet, incase, heaven, or whatever other mythical world there is, forbid, that the flight was cancelled.

Derek groaned, rolling over to find his face lodged into a mess of curls and brunet locks, as the other man was curled up next to him in a tiny ball. Granted, Spencer was 1/2 of the size of Derek, but took up the entire bed, he "sprawled" out, which in reality, he just scooted as close to his boyfriend as he could, and stole his body heat. 

"Pretty Boy?" Derek whispered, hoping to get attention from whatever lay beyond the head of hair that he was speaking to. Spencer shuffle, if you can call it that, and pulled the pillow closer. 

"Shhh, Der, tryin'... sleep." Spencer whined. He always got like this when Derek tried to wake him up, but it was horrible if anyone else tried to. Spencer before his first cup of coffee is almost as bad as giving a cat a bath, or feeding a gremlin after midnight, and by almost, I mean he's worse. Spencer will go full on bitch mode, his sass and wit going hand and hand to make a bad situation worse. Being a profiler, Spencer can guess what your weakness is, like say you've been in love with your best friend for years but she's married to a man from the New Orleans PD, or something nonspecific like that. The only one that Spencer didn't seem to be fazed by, or didn't seem to want to bitch at, was Derek. He just became supper child like. 

"Pretty Boy," Derek whispered again, this time putting a hand on the younger back. 

"'mmm, Der, gotta sleep for the lecture,"

"Can I close the curtain? The suns already up, and your taking up the entire bed again." 

"Yeah, yeah, close the curtain if there's a night light on, scared of dark," Spencer mumbled in the pillow as he turned as watched Derek get up and walk. His eyes resting on the muscles on his boyfriend's back as he working the curtains closed. The way they danced under his skin like fire, mesmerizing the younger agent. 

"It's the 14th Der, it's the solstice, of course the sun is up earlier. It due to the rotation of the earth of it's," His ramble was broken by a yawn as Derek sat on the bed and slumped onto the pillow. 

"We've got around two hours, get some sleep Pretty Boy." Derek kissed his temple and held him close to his chest. 

"Actually 2 hours and 25 minutes now, but sweet dreams, Der." Spencer smiled into Derek's chest as sleep overtook him again.


End file.
